New Comer
by idecodesx
Summary: What if Ana was also in the system and had a traumatic past like Christian, and gets move from one home to another and then when options run out and only one place left, and christian was there? with Elliot and Kate? what would happen once Ana comes and see's her old friend? Will Christian and Ana get over their past? Both have a lot of issues, will too broken teenagers find love?


**Ok so i had this idea in my head for a few days now, and it was making me lose focus from drafting my next few chapters for **_**'Night Runner' **_**so i decided to write it out in my notepad, and then i was told by a friend of mine to post it, so here it is. Let me know on your thought's about this, as i might take it further depending if you guys like it. Thanks.**

* * *

In the small closed off town in the north part of Detroit was a very unstable foster home. And in that foster home there soon to be a young petite brunette with the brightest blue eyes. Also known by the name of Anastasia Steele living there. Since at the age of 5 she had been put in the system due to the death of her mother and father- as well as the appalling way her mother had treated her, _practically leaving her out in the cold starving. Either starving to death or shutting down due to hyperthermia_. Ana had also been taken in and out of many foster homes all throughout Detroit, receiving multiple beatings and unbearable punishments. Now at the age of 12 she was being placed into the only other foster home available. _She was not looking forward to this. She was not going in quietly. She didn't care what the consequence would be for making a so called 'scene'. She had been through too much and she knew this place was not going to be any different even though the beatings and punishments had now became her normality she wasn't going down without a fight. _

Whilst the lead careers where sorting out the transfer documents, inside the foster home a young copper haired- grey eyed boy known as Christian Jones was receiving his daily torment. Christian had joined the system almost 4 years ago and has also fall victim to many beatings, physical abuse and unspeakable variations of punishment. After receiving todays beatings which where multiple hits to the face and burnt across his back with scolding hot water Christian decided to avoid everyone, so he sat in the far back corner away from the other boys and girls that had come to this place of hell. As always once he sat down with his knees up to his head- which he buried in between his knees saying to himself in his mind _I must stop being bad, I must learn to behave. _Christian kept repeating this mantra as Clyde the head career- the man in charge kept telling him that he was a terrible excuse of a child, always misbehaving. Never doing any good. That he deserves to be treated like the shit he is. He needs to learn the hard way. Moments later his 'friends' –more like people who don't stop talking to him, who don't avoid, who stick up for him, Kate and Elliot. Kate has been here for about 3 years now and Elliot has been here for 5 years. They both have witnessed what Christian has been through, the shit he has had to put up with and decided that they wanted to put an end to it. It didn't do much though as they both received severe punishment for interfering, but Christian was still thankful for sticking up for him. Ever since then they have been there for him. Elliot explains some gossip he has heard- about another person coming into the foster home later today, _not that they cared_.

Later that day it was finally time for Ana to be transferred to the final foster home which she had to stay till she was 18._ She couldn't be more thrilled. _They started making their way. About 20 minutes later they arrived and the outside of the building provided her more than enough proof that this place was not going to be any different. Soon she was pulled out the car and dragged to the front as she was screaming, and kicking her legs about "NO LET GO OF ME, IM NOT GOING IN THERE! AHHHHHHH HELP SOMEONE... GET OFF ME!" she screamed, this made the tall man cover her mouth with his huge hand telling her to be quiet. Instead she bite his hand and once he moved his hand she began to start kicking and screaming again, Ana being back handed in the face "YOUR MAKING THIS WORSE FOR YOURSELF, WE TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET BUT DO YOU LISTEN? NO! YOU DON'T!" the man screams at her dragging her by her hair "LET GO OF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! I HATE YOU! I DIDN'T WANT TO COME HERE, LET ME GO!" this caused the flood gate to open and down the tears flowed. When he finally flung her to the ground, harshly letting her go, hitting her head back against the hard concrete floor as she slumped to the ground, it was then she noticed people standing round watching her as she crawled up into a ball rocking forwards and backwards, and then a man about in his 30s, _that must be the man in charge_ came up towards her pulling her into the home with a lot of force and into his office, when making her way to this office she took in her surroundings with tears trailing down her cheeks, and then she saw three people sitting against the wall in the back room staring up at her, first she noticed the boy with copper hair and grey eyes looking straight through her which caused her to shiver, then she noticed two blondes sitting beside him, the boy looked older and the girl looked roughly her age, something about her seemed familiar and when the blonde girl looked up she saw her forest green eyes staring up at her and her mouth dropped, a gasp leaving her mouth as she realized who she was. Her only true friend Kate who she met at a home about 5 years ago, until Kate got transferred. And her she was, years later. The man who Ana was meant to be following soon realized that she had stopped and turned to walk up to her and grasped tightly around her arm causing her to freeze and then suddenly screamed "OW, LET GO OF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME YOUR HURTING ME" a single tear escaped her tear duct. His reply harsh and cold "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH, I DIDNT HAVE TO AGREE TO LET YOU STAY HERE, SO START FUCKING WALKING, NOW!" Ana lowered her head to the ground and started walking, "yes sir, sorry sir" it was almost a whisper.

CPOV

Later during the day I heard a car pull up in front, it must be the new kid Elliot was talking about. Elliot and Kate where still sitting beside me just talking amongst themselves occasionally including me in their conversation. Moments later we heard screaming coming from outside, sounding like it came for a girl, the other kids quickly shot up and ran out in front, however we just stayed sitting _not like we care there was a new comer_. However that changed once I saw her, she came inside eventually with Clyde dragging her, when he finally let go she glanced around, when she looked over to our direction I saw her face _those deep blue eyes, filled with pain and fear, her pale skin marked in places, tears staining her cheeks, long brown hair that curled at the tips, she was mesmerizing. _She must have felt that I was staring right into her eyes as she begins to shiver. I think Elliot and Kate realized I was staring at something as they both looked up, when Kate looked at her she gasped and _"Ana"_ escaped her lips no louder that a whisper _she knows her? That's odd…_ then I noticed the brunette staring at Kate in shock, mouth wide opened _they obviously know each other_. Then Clyde grabs her arm and she freezes at his touch _weird, that's how I act when people touch me_ then she screams telling him the let go of her, he screams back saying she's unthankful as he is letting her stay here_. _Instead of arguing back her lowers her head and continues walking _I hope she's ok, what is she even doing in a place like this for in any case?_

Soon after she disappears Kate speaks up "_oh no, poor baby girl, why is she here for!?_" the sadness comes through clearly, I couldn't help but ask "do you know her?" she looks up to me and then down to the floor before saying "yeah, we were best friends back when we were 7, we met in a foster home on the opposite side of town, but then I got transferred 5 years ago, and I have not seen her since" she takes a deep breath and I see a tear fall down he cheek "Kate you alright?" when she looks up I see worry "she has been through so much far as I can remember, I just don't know why she is here in this place, I god hope nothing bad happened to her when I left" Kate then starts beginning to cry _she's been through so much? Something bad happened to her? So Kate met her in another home 5 years ago, before she came here? What happened to her? I have an urge to know. _"Kate, what happened to her?" Elliot seems gob smacked at the fact I have took an interest into someone and their life as I'm usually only worried about what happens in mine "Dude are you feeling alright? Since when do you care so much about new comers?" I looked down at the floor and just shrugged, not being able to form an answer. Kate takes a deep breath and simple explains that it is Ana's story to tell, and if she wants anyone other than her to know, which I fully understand. Then moments later we hear Clyde's office door slam, they must have finished talking, and soon enough Ana is standing at the doorway looking at Kate with tears in her eyes "Kate!" she cries out and quickly Kate springs up running toward her "Ana!" the cries back out to her, soon they are in touching distance they jump into a tight hug, both with salty tears flowing freely, after a moments of crying and still hugging Kate speaks up "oh my god Ana I missed you so much!"

Kate pulls back and holds her face whilst saying "What are you even doing here baby girl? What happened to the other place?" Ana lowers her head "_you mean places* and I don't want to talk about it"_ her voice is barely audible and tears begin to fill in her eyes _just watching her hurt and cry makes something inside of me break a little bit._

APOV

During mine and Kate's hug she pulls back and cups my face with her hands before asking ""What are you even doing here baby girl? What happened to the other place?" _she must be talking about the home where we first met and the place where were we last seen each other. But I've been in many homes since then, I left months after she did, but she doesn't need to know just yet I will tell her when I feel comfortable talking about it __**well maybe**__, and I don't want to relive the nightmares once again. _I dropped my head so I am looking at the floor instead of looking at her gaze _"you mean places* and I don't want to talk about it" _I voice breaks, I can hardly hear what I was saying, I feel a tear escape down my cheek and Kate pulls me into another hug, showing me she understands and that I would be a touchy subject for me. She knows some of the things that I have been through with my parents and from what I have told her and the things she has seen happen to me in the home when we were together. She has been there for me since soon after we met, sticking by my side. As she is a few months older than me and looks after me, she said I was like the little sister she never had. It was nice to feel cared for. Seconds later I feel a hand touch my shoulder, I freeze up- I don't like being touched, it's due to the fact of what happened to me when I was growing up- starting with my parents. With just the slightest touch against my skin or clothing I tense up and close down into myself whilst the memories come flooding back. Kate's touch is the only one I allow, I trust her, I know she would never hurt me, she looks after me. Kate must of noticed me tensing, and must of spot the reason why as I can faintly hear her voice, talking to the person and then to me, but I'm too far into the back of my mind already. "Elliot, let go of her shoulder! She doesn't like being touched, Ana?Ana can you hear me?" Quickly Elliot lets go, "Oh sorry I didn't know, Hey Christian she's just like you with the touch thing,"

"Shut the fuck up man Elliot, Kate is she alright?" Christian stands up walking towards the three, "No she's retreating again, Ana! Ana, talk to me, don't go there! Please." She says whilst tapping my cheek with one hand and with the other she moves it up and down past my face. I feel my body begin to shake and my legs give way, crashing to the floor, all I hear is voices screaming "SHIT" and the darkness takes over me.


End file.
